Six months till marriage
by TheSmartHufflepuff
Summary: When the ministry passes a new law that forces everybody to marry in six months or get parred by the ministry, Hermione Granger gets an opportunity to marry the man she secretly loves. But how will she convince the handsome Sirius Black to marry her? Well, Ginny Weasley has an idea...
1. A life changing owl

**Six months till marriage**

 **Chapter one:** A life changing owl

The door squeaked open and a young beautiful blonde witch popped in looking rather apologetic at Hermione as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh uhm sorry, was jus' looking for the bathroom.." the unknown witch quickly mumbled as she closed the door to leave.

"Three doors down on your left hand."

"Thanks"

Hermione, though still not totally awake, had said this enough times to enough different witches to answer without bothering questioning her about who she was and what the fuck she was doing in her room.

After all she had lived at Grimmuald place with the womanizer Sirius Black for five years, why she ever had the stupid idea it would be a great idea to live at the same floor of the house as him was a mysteri to her. Okay if she was being honest it might have a bit to do with her wanting to enjoy the wiew of her handsome floormate, but not only she told herself. She knew after having camped with them for a year, that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley wasn't the most keen people to clean without someone forcing them. For a majority of the time that person forcing them was her, she didn't mind though. That Remus choose to stay at the same floor as those two had always been funny to her, but maybe that was down there because of the exact same reason Hermione had been woken only seconds ago. He had after all lived in the same room as Sirius for seven years at Hogwarts. Maybe he just knew what to expect.

Sirius had come back from behind the veil when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix LeStrange and for that she was so thankful. Molly Weasley truly was an angel. Sirius had been so generous to let Hermione live there with him, Remus, Harry and Ron. It was a man cave, but she enjoyed the company, it was better than living alone with the constant paranoid thoughts about the people she cared about. Reflects of a life in war.

Now that she was awake Hermione figured it would be hopeless to go back to sleep and after a quick look at the clock, which said 06:30, she made her way to the bathroom. Putting on some sweatpants and a t-shirt she made her way down to the old dark wooded kitchen table and made herself breakfast.

After a couple hours the other residents of the house slowly began to join her for breakfast. Remus sat with a cup of coffee and a book, he was already dressed in his old pacthed robes and looked better than usual, maybe he visited Tonks yesterday? Harry made a batch of bacon, sat down and started reading. Just how he could have a breakfast consisting only of bacon and not feel the even the slightest bit uncomfortable. His black hair was as messy as always, he was wearing black jeans and an army green t-shirt.

Hermione had just stood up to get another cup of tea, when a big tawny owl knocked on the window. _Oh the Prophet how lovely_ , even though the Prophet wasn't the most relayable source Hermione kept it anyway, how else were you going to get any news?

Harry and Remus both stood up to open the window, but seeing the older man rise, Harry quickly went back to his bacon. The owl dropped the newspaper roughly at Hermiones feet and left.

"Moody bird", she mumbled as she picked up the newspaper from the floor, wich was not as clean as it had been when Kreacher was still alive. She would have do something about that later. Grabbing her teacup, she sat back down at the table and opened her newspaper. She skimmed the title, her vision started to blurry, she felt dizzy and then everything went black.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she could hear Harry shouting at her. She squinted her eyes and took in her seroundings. She was laying on the hard cold stone floor on her back and was looking up at Harry and Remus's worried faces. Why was she laying on the floor, she wondered... then it hit her like a buss. The marriage law.

"Fuck", she mumbled under her breath and the looks on the men's faces became even more worried. Hermione never ever swore unless something was seriously wrong. Slowly she sat up and with the help of Remus and Harry she settled back into her chair.

"Give me the Prophet," she commanded and shocked as they still were nor Harry or Remus said anything, they just did as told.

"Hermione, what" Harry began, but she cut him of with a shush and began reading newspaper growing paler and paler the further she read.

—

 **New law about marriage**

 **As it was decided by the Wizengamot late last night the ministry have now passed a law that requires every witch between the ages 17 and 45, and every wizard between the ages 17 and 60 to marry. The minister of magic, Kingsley Schaklebold, stated; "Due to the war and many years of inbreeding between the pureblood family's in Britain, we are experiencing a fall in the number of births of magical children and a rise of squibs. This is a matter we must take seriously as our society cannot function without enough wizards and witches."**

 **The new law means that every witch or wizard of age must marry in the next six months or else they will be paired by the ministry. A year after the marriage is consumed, it is assumed that at least one child is born or in the womb of the given witch.**

 **Purebloods may not marry other purebloods, they can marry either half bloods or muggleborns.**

 **Halfbloods may marry either a pureblood, another halfblood or a muggleborn.**

 **Muggleborns may marry a pureblood or a halfblood, but not another muggleborn.**

 **Women or men who either can't understand the law because of mental damage, are unable to bear children or are already married and have at least one child are not affected by this law. We will give you updates as this new law goes into action. The ministry will be hosting party's for people to look for their future**

 **partner, the first one will be held the coming Friday afternoon at seven o'clock**.

—

Hermione pushed the newspaper over the table for Harry and Remus to see, staring blankly out in the room. They both cast an anxious look at her before reading the article.

She was going to get married AND have kids within a year and a half from now. She was 22 for God's sake, she had never even given children a real thought before, and now she was having one so soon, and getting married, to perhaps a stranger, if she wasn't capable of finding a partner in the next six months! What was she going to do?

In the meantime of Hermiones small panic attack, Remus and Harry had finished the article and looked almost as gobsmacked as Hermione. They sat in complete and utter silence for 10 minuets before somebody began talking, however it wasn't one of the residents of the table.

Sirius Black slided elegantly into the room whistling, in nothing but his plaid pyjamas pants. His upper body and arms were muscular and covered in tattoos and a decent amount of black hair covered his chest. The line of black hair that went from his navel down the elastic of his pants made Hermione make a small sigh. Even in her shocked condition. Sirius Black was all in all a pretty got looking man, if you asked Hermione at least. Okay maybe pretty good looking was not the right word to describe how Hermione thought he looked. The words she was thinking were more in the direction of pretty damn hot! NOT that she would ever admit that to anyone. It was simply embarrassing that such a practical and smart witch had a huge crush on a man who shagged a new woman every night.

 **Sirius's P.O.V**

Sirius started making some toast but stopped when he noticed the expressions on their faces. Hermiones brown bushy hair was even bigger than usually, which probably meant that she was either upset or stressed. Remus looked almost as bad as the night after a full moon and Harry just looked as his bacon with a stunned expression.

"What's wrong fellas?" Sirius asked confused. When nobody answered he continued, "Really you're not even gonna tell me? Is it a surprise party you were planning when I got here, I can assure you that is no longer secret, you're extremely bad at hiding it."

Sirius grinned, but when the room was still as quit as ever, his face fell. The usual mischievous sparkle in his silver gray eyes gone.

Remus slowly pushed the Prophet towards Sirius, the look in his scarred face warning him not to freak out. What was going on? He quickly snatched the Prophet from the big table and began reading, he immediately frowned and started sneering. When he reached the bottom he looked like he would he able to set the whole house on fire with his eyes.

"Fuck! That damn ministry! Fuck!"

Sirius slammed the Prophet down on the table with a loud thud and ran from the room and out the door. When nothing made sense it always helped him to be in his animagus form. The trees was a blurry and the wind felt harsh against his black fur. As he ran along the path of leaves in the forest. How was Sirius Orion Black ever going to be able to settle down, get married AND have children? He enjoyed his life as a rich womaniser without a care in his life except to convince a beautiful woman to continue their evening in his bed? Guess that lady last night had been the last one night stand he would ever have. What was her name anyway? She was not important, she was just one out of many, but she WAS important, because she was the last woman he had shagged as a free man. Fuck! A realisation hit him. And it hit hard. No decent woman would ever want him, not with his reputation. Who would want a man they knew to shag every witch he laid his eyes on? He howled as loud as he could in agony. Oh how these last minutes had changed his life.

 **Hermiones P.O.V.**

Right after Sirius had left Ron walked in to the kitchen, still wearing his pyjamas. His red hair stood out in every direction and his eyes were heavy with sleep. Yawning Ron picked up the Prophet from the floor, his sleepy eyes skimmed it while he scratched his head.

"Bloody hell", was all he let out before joining the other stunned people at the kitchen table, "bloody hell".

Suddenly Hermione had enough of the thick silence, she jerked up on her feet and marched out of the room.

"I'm flooing to the Burrow I need to talk to Ginny," she yelled over her shoulder. The men looked after her with surprised faces, Harry with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

Hermione stumbled out into the Weasley's kitchen. Molly Weasley stopped from her stressed pacing back and forth in surprise.

"Hermione my dear, welcome," Molly said and embraced her in a much needed hug. Hermione could feel her muscles relaxing after being tense for quite a while. Though she hadn't noticed that her shoulders was up by her ears until now.

"Molly, how lovely to see you." Molly still held her in her arms, but had moved on from hugging to grabbing her by her shoulders and studying her with a firm look.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you too, my dear. You should visit more often. And when did you become so skinny? I'll make you breakfast, you look like you need it."

"No, it's all right, I'm not hungry. I read the Prophet and... well I just really need to speak with Ginny. Do you know were she is?" Hermiones eyes flicked towards the staircase.

"She's upstairs in her room darling." Molly got a distant look on her face and started pacing again. Hermione took that as her sigh to leave and quickly climbed the stairs to reach Ginnys room.

"Mione!" Ginny burst out the door and dragged her with her back inside.

"Ginny!" Hermiones face lit up when she saw her friend and a big smile appeared on her face. But just as fast as it had appeared it was gone and her face looked dead sirius again.

"What are we going to do Ginny?" She said with a small voice. Seing the usual put together and not easily shaken witch in this state was a shook to the redhead. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small o, however her face didn't stay like that for long. Her delicate features became stern looking. Reminding Hermione shockingly much about professer Mcgonagall. Staring in anticipation, she watched as Ginny opened her mouth.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get yourself together! We a mission to accomplish..." she ended with a smirk. What was this witch talking about? A mission? Well, they both had to get married within six months, but Ginny had Harry and her tone indicated that she was talking about something else, but what? And just _why_ was she smirking.

"Well, let me state the obvious, since you look about as confused as a pureblood trying to use the subway. I'm getting married to Harry soon... and you're gonna be my maid of honour of course, but that's not what I'm talking about," she stated in the no nonsense voice Hermione often used.

"Oh, Ginny thank you, I'd love that. But... what exactly are you talking about then?" She looked even more confused now.

"You getting married to Sirius Black, what else?"

"Why on earth would I marry Sirius Black?" Hermiones cheeks had become slightly rosa as she thought about the handsome wizard, who was her roommate.

"Oh come on, didn't you think I would know? After all you have confessed to me how handsome you thought he was. But then again I don't think you remember that, you were quite drunk," Ginny giggled. Hermiones cheeks were now a very deep shade of red as she tried to remember what exactly she had told Ginny.

"You are gonna seduce Sirius Orion Black so slowly and subtle that when he notices he has fallen, it will be too late" Ginnys face were now wearing a devilish smirk and to her surprise Hermione felt her face form one similar.

"What do I have to do?" Hermione asked. She always felt better when she had a plan.


	2. What am I going to do?

**Chapter two:** What am I going to do?

His head were pounding and it felt like a million needles were being pushed around inside his brain. His mind flashed to yesterday, those bottles of firewhiskey hit him hard now, but Sirius had needed it. He remembered that, but why exactly had he needed it? Sirius dragged his, still fully clothed, body to the bathroom. He really needed a Pepper-Up potion. He downed the liquid and immediately felt better, but when the pain was gone his brain now focused on a different kind of pain, he desperately had been trying to forget. No, nonononono! He shuddered at the thought, he had to get married. And settle down. And have at least one child. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were blodshot, his clothing rumbled from sleep and his hair were a tangled mess from another world. His normally shiny black waves looked just as he remembered Snapes hair to look like, all greasy and unappealing to look at. Whoa, the day Sirius Black compared himself to Severus fucking Snape was the day he had finally snapped. He did think he looked way better than that disgusting bat, even at this cruel state, but still he was a mess. Before he could think more about his lifelong opponent, he stripped and threw himself into a much needed shower.

How was he ever going to be able to commit a woman, to a possible stranger? He was positive he would have to get matched by the ministry, because sure, he could easily enough marry a woman like the ones he usually slept with, but he wasn't looking for sex and the type of woman he slept with wasn't good for much else. They were way too superficial. He was looking for a lifelong partner and truth to be told, he was scared. He didn't want to get married to a woman he didn't like. He had lived these last years convinced he was doomed to a life as a bachelor and now... he would be married in six months. Lost in thought he was under the water far longer than usual, but at the end he started to feel more like himself again. He was sure he would figure something out, he always did.

Sirius flunked himself in a chair next to Remus and started eating a toast, the shower had done a miracle to his mood and he was now wearing his usual mischievous look. Remus looked better as well, guess the first wave of shock had calmed. Harry looked nervous, but it was a different kind of nervousness than yesterday. Ron was yet to show up and surprisingly so was Hermione. He didn't give it much thought and turned his attention to Harry.

"Asking the lady today, are we Harry?"

"Well, yes, but Sirius, what if she says no? What if she doesn't love me? What if she have found a better husband?" Harry started an anxious rant, while Remus just rolled his eyes and mumbled something in the direction of and here we go again. Sirius grabbed Harry's face and forced him to look at him.

"Harry! Look at me. Ginny Weasley is a very lucky woman, who loved you before you even knew what that meant, now stop blabbering and get your arse over to her and ask her!" Sirius's words seemed to calm Harry down somewhat and he started nibbling his toast.

"Hallelujah, he is eating." Remus stated with a monotone voice and an eye roll.

"Oh, Moony..." Sirius singsonged, "Why such a mood? As far as I know the full moon is couple weeks away. Has Harry smitten you with, Oh god I'm going to propose to a woman that loves me and I'm basically peeing my pants 'cause I'm nervous, even though I don't really have to deal with this new law at all and my future is pretty stable sickness?"

Remus just shrugged and went back to his book, avoiding meeting his eyes. Sirius slammed his fist on the table, making Harry and Remus jolt.

"Get over yourselves and get those ladies engaged, married and knocked up! Time is wasted, while you sit here too nervous to eat a damn piece of bacon!" Sirius exclamed loudly, before digging into his scrambled eggs with a wide grin.

 **Hermiones P.O.V.**

Hermione woke up later than most days. First Harry and then Remus had spend hours nervously asking about what she thought of the rings, they had found for Ginny and Tonks, the last night. She didn't mind the least, she was always happy helping her friends and the late hour she woke up, made it possible for her to make a noticeable entry down in the kitchen. She was still reluctant to this whole seducing Sirius Black thing, but Ginny were far better than her with boys and she thought, why not give it a shot, as she pulled on the pair of blue denim shorts that made her arse look magnificent and a tight red v-neck t-shirt. No makeup, since she didn't like wearing it and didn't want Sirius to like a version of that wasn't real. The messy bun on her head was perfect, she silently thanked Ginny for teaching her a very practical spell to make her curly hair more manageable.

"Morning kitten," Sirius said as she entered the kitchen. Hermione held her amber eyes locked in his silver a little longer than usual and grinned.

"Good Morning Sirius," she cast quick a glance at Remus and Harry, who didn't even look up when she entered. "What's with those two?"

"Just the, my life is oh so difficult, because I have to propose to the girlfriend I already have," Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled the smile, that made her heart melt.

"Oh, I see. They kept me up last night with thousands of questions about rings," she laughed.

"That's why you're late? Personally I think you're lucky, Moony is in a bit of a mood and Harry breaks into these nervous rants every now and then," he barked a laugh and got a dark look from both Remus and Harry. He held his hands up in the air.

"Easy folks, let the single man express his adversities in the name of humour. I hope you will be more supportive friends when you have put the rings on their fingers. I'm after all the one who is going to find and marry a girl in six months."

"Oh, that's right. While I remember, Harry, I'm looking forward to my new position as Ginnys maid of honour."

Harry looked very confused at her, "But I haven't even asked her yet?"

"Well, she was pretty confident you were going to when I visited her yesterday."

Hermione giggled at Harry's sour expression.

"Then I guess I don't have to worry..." he still looked worried though, which made Sirius wink at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"They're hopeless."

"Indeed they are"

 **Sirius's P.O.V.**

Hermione looked dazzling as she sat at the table. Wait, what? Did he just think that? She was his godsons best friend, it was highly inappropriate to think that. But on the other hand she was a grown up and he had shagged witches younger than her. Stop! That! Now! He ordered himself, but his selfcontrol didn't last long. As soon as she stood up to get her tea, felt his eyes linger at her arse and damn! Arh! Why was this witch suddenly in his thoughts this way? Was it because he had to find a wife and his primal instincts was on overload? Or was it simply because he hadn't had sex in a day? It couldn't be, he may be a womaniser, but he wasn't addicted to sex. He had went weeks were he didn't shag and been fine. But then what was it?

He frowned and got a funny glance from Remus, who raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question. He just shock his head. Not now.

 **Hermiones P.O.V.**

Nothing exiting happened until a flash of green light announced Ginny Weasleys presence. She ran frankly over to the couch in the huge Black family library, where Hermione had been relaxing with a book. She was cut of her relaxed reading, by Ginny waving her left hand violently in front of her face. A silver band ring with, quite possibly the biggest diamond Hermione had ever laid eyes on, sat on her left ringfinger. She was grinning widely, a dazing look on her face.

"Congratulations!" Hermione jumped up and gave her a tight hug. "What did he say? He was a nerve wreck this whole morning," she laughed

"It was so romantic Mione, he made a picnic and asked me, just as a flock of white doves flew into the sky," Ginny looked dreamily out in the air swelling in memories.

Hermione wasn't surprised to hear that, Harry had always had a flair for dramatics and acted better under pressure. Suddenly Ginny snapped out of it and smacked the back of her head. Hard.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Hermione huffed.

"That." She hit her again, "Was." Slam. "For" Slam "Telling." Slam "Harry" Slam "About." Slam "The." Slam "Bridesmaid." Slam. "Thing" SLAM.

Ginnys face quickly broke into a smirk, Hermiones sins forgiven for the moment being and for that Hermione was thankful.

"Soooo...?"

"Soooo...? What?" Hermione answered knowing fully where she was going.

"Soooo... how are things going with Sirius?" She winked at her and dropped down on the couch.

"Ginny, I have been in action for a day, what did you expect to have happened by now?" Hermione glared at her, but couldn't hide the slight triumph in her eyes.

"Mione! I can see right through you. Now spill the peas!" Ginny demanded.

Defeated Hermione began telling her, "Nothing happened. Except, maybe, but I'm not sure, it isn't just wishful thinking, maybe he have looked at me a little more than usual. I think..."

Ginny beamed, "I need to see myself. SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

Hermiones mouth fell open in shock.

"What are you doing?" she hissed aggressively.

"Oh, you will see" Ginny wawed her off and turned her attention to the door where Sirius appeared. His hair was ruffled by the fast pace he had made and those eyes. Those eyes found hers locked and melted her. Hermiones breaths became a little faster and butterflies filled her stomach as they always did, when she was near him. Which give that she lived in the same house as him was pretty often.

 **Sirius P.O.V**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE," Ginny Weasley demanded, like her mother she wasn't one to be fucked with, so Sirius started running up the staircase towards the library where he sensed the yelling had come from. When did she even get here?

"What?" He stopped in the doorframe. Ginny and Hermione was sitting on the couch both turned towards the door, but with widely different expressions. Ginny was smirking and Hermione looked shocked at him. His eyes locked with her amber ones and she smiled, he did too. Resistenly he drew his eyes the firewhiskey he was bathing in and looked at Ginny. Then he saw it, the ring.

"Oi, Ginny! Harry didn't die from nerve damage, he actually managed to ask you, I'm impressed!"

"Don't say that so fast, he was shaking and stuttering the whole time."

Hermione rubbed the back of her head like it hurt.

"Are your head alright kitten?" he asked concern filling his voice.

Wait, what? Why did he ask concerned? He didn't really care that much, she wasn't hurt bad, but he suddenly felt so protective of her.

"Yeah, well. Ginny wasn't too happy with me telling Harry about the whole maid of honour thing, before he even asked her," Hermione laughed.

That made sense, the Weasley women were deadly, he would know that. It was after all thanks to one of them that he was still alive, or back from the death or wherever he had been, when he was behind the veil.

"You be happy that you are still alive," he joked, "or at least not seriously injured."

She laughed lightly and soon his deep rumbling laugh joined. Ginny chuckled quietly to herself, before getting up and heading towards the fireplace. She sent a knowing glance towards Hermione, nodded her goodbye and said that even though she wanted to stay, her mom needed to know about the engagement now, if she was planning on spending more time with her fiancé this day. That comment made Sirius wiggle his eyebrows suggestingly, which made the redhead smirk and wink as reply. A flash of green and she was gone. Leaving Hermione and Sirius alone in the library.

—

 _Thank you all for following and favouriting my story. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated since I'm not a native english speaker and would like to improve my writing._


	3. The single mingle party

**Chapter 3:** The single mingle party

Before she knew it it was Friday, the past days had went by in a blurry of work and way to many goddamn pages of engagements and marriages in the Prophet, displaying many names Hermione knew, such as Remus and Tonks, who didn't appear on the engagement page, but the marriage one, much to Molly Weasleys dismay. Who was she to let go af a wedding?

Ginny had dragged her along for dress shopping, both for the wedding and the ministry ball, which went rather well. At least until Ginny decided Hermione needed some lingerie, _just in case..._

Now she stood in front of her mirror considering to tear the barely there underwear of her body. But something inside her twisted mind trusted Ginny and the black lace bustier, that did not hide her pink nipples, actually looked rather good. Perhaps Sirius would think so too...? She tried dismiss thoughts about Sirius seeing her in this, before she ruined her panties. Slowly she moved away from her reflection and pulled on her long dress. It was a lovely dark blue colour, with , that hugged her curves beautifully. A teasing slit went up her left leg, way higher than she would usually risk, but Ginny was to be trusted, hopefully.

This reminded her fairly much of The Yule ball in her fourth year, except this time she wasn't getting ready with every older girl in Gryffindor. Ginny was busy planning her wedding, because it only was a month away, so she wasn't there to help. The invitation was sitting on her desk and even though they had went trough it many times, Hermione was still nervous she'd mess up the look. She pulled her hair up in bun on the top of her head and let a few strands on either side of her face hang loose to frame her face. She put on mascara and, in a bold moment, a dark red lipstick. She smiled at the mirror picked up her black clutch and moved out and down the stairs. _I'm ready to knock some wizards of their damn feet!_

The smugness drew from her in waves, that only got bigger, when she saw Ron, in his dark green dress robes, and Sirius, in his red dress robes, waiting for her by the front door. They both looked stunning, but Hermione only really noticed Sirius, the robes wrapping his broad chest and slim waist perfectly. Both of them dropped their jaws to the floor, from the look at her, totally gobsmacked. She saw Sirius swallow slowly, shaking his head and composing himself a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"Woa Kitten! You are gonna break hearts tonight." Sirius winked at her and barked a laugh, she beamed at him and winked back.

Remus appeared at the kitchen doorframe nodded at her and wolf whistled, apparently agreeing with the others about her look. Ron still stood petrified and stared at her, with the exact same expression from those many years ago at the Yule ball. The first time he discovered she was a girl. Pathetic fool. He had his chance after the war, but the way he had talked about their future. She shivered at the thought. He wanted her to become another Molly Weasley, never. Never would she dedicate her life only to cleaning, cooking and taking care of god knows who many children. He should have known better, in the end the kiss they shared at the final battle had been one of few, the climax of buried tension. The others was awful. She cringed at the thought. Ron stopped trying pretty quickly, luckily quick enough for them to remain friends, but not without several awful conversations. Especially one with Molly Weasley she wished she could delete from her memories.

 **Sirius's P.O.V**.

Sirius offered Hermione his arm and walked with her to the apperation point, paying way to close attention to the way the white creamy skin of her left leg became visible every time she moved and the way the gorgeous midnight blue dress hugged her curves. In fact he paid so close attention to her, that he didn't even notice the redhead following them before he began talking.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She tripped her feet, to Sirius's delight, a bit annoyed.

"I can side-along with you if you want me to. You know, just to be sure, you get there safely..."

"I'm perfectly capable of apperating on my own, thank you very much!" And with that she spun around and disappeared.

Sirius shot Ron, who visibly cringed, a disapproving look and apparated after her.

The ministries ballroom was huge! The walls were draped in golden satin and several small round silver tables were lined the sides. In one end was a drinks table and quiet music flew around the room from the small band in the far end. It would seem that every single single wizard and witch in Great Britain were in this room, and Sirius found that he recognised far to many of those witches. This was going to be a nightmare. Ron was still standing beside him and Hermione was talking with some guy in golden robes who, it appeared, made her pretty uncomfortable. He was ogling her body in that lovely dress, she put up her arms an x in front of chest and frowned. Sirius swept over the floor and stood by her side.

"Hello, my lovely lady," he bowed and kissed her hand, her cheeks became slightly rosa," Would you like a drink?"

She nodded relieved and let him take her away.

"See you later baby!" The golden wizard yelled after her.

"Hmm, yeah, no!" She rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Cormac McLaggen. He is the biggest jerk on this planet. I didn't like him in my sixth year and I definitely don't like him now! Thank god you saved me," she sighed relieved.

"Well, if you don't like him, then I will make sure he won't speak with you again."

"Thank you Sirius, you sure are a gentleman," with that she swept away, "wouldn't want to ruin your chances of finding a wife, because you're protecting me from McLaggen."

Sirius was surprised to find he didn't want her to leave to find her new husband. What did all this mean?

 **Hermiones P.O.V.**

The wizard she was talking with was boring to say the least. He didn't care about anything else, apart from her name and status. He seemed to be one of those, I dispise Mudbloods, but need one for my marriage and you are a part of the golden trio, so...

She kept up polite conversation, but only to keep busy and to let Sirius talk with witches without her interrupting or hexing them for talking with _her_ man. But the thing is he wasn't hers to claim, maybe he would be, but he wasn't yet. And he should have his chance to find a woman to marry, know matter how much it hurt to see him flirt and talk with other women. Some even younger than her. But she didn't notice all the times his glaze flicked at her, if only for a second. She didn't notice how he frowned when he saw other men take interest in her. Neither did he notice, when she did the same thing, _Oh the irony._

Ron was a bit more straightforward than the last Black, practically stalking Hermione around the room. Wherever she would be, he would he in the perifer of her sight.. That Yule ball entre part two had not been good for him. Or maybe it had, it just wasn't in Hermiones favour. She was dreading going through all that again and those thoughts only managed to put fuel to her fire. It certainly didn't help that Hermiones temper, was already stretched very thin from seeing Sirius with other women. It hurt way more when it wasn't just a one night stand and she knew it didn't mean anything for him. Her feet hurt from walking around in her silver heels all evening. She excused herself from her current conversation partner, who proceeded to giver his floo address and found the two boys, saying that she was leaving. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Oh, okay lets go home 'Mione," Ron said leaving the witch he was talking with without saying goodbye.

"Well, Kitten, it has been a long evening of women who just wanted a chance to claim the famous Black and being able to enjoy his skills in bed for the rest of their life and I'm not looking to be those women's private hoe, so let's go!"

He seemed far to eager to leave for the liking of the current witch that was holding his attention, who quickly removed her red nails from his bicep. They walked out in the crisp night air under the twinkling stars and the almost full moon. Hermiones thoughts ran to poor Remus. She was glad he had Tonks to help him through all this and that the wolfsbane portion had been invented, so he wouldn't hurt his loved ones. She threw one last glance at the moon and disapparated.

 **Sirius's P.O.V.**

Hermione had gone to her room before he and Ron arrived, they said goodnight and retreated to their respective floors and rooms. When Sirius passed Hermiones door, he noticed it wasn't quite closed. Something he couldn't explain made him stop and stare into her room. She was standing with her back facing the door, but he could se her front in her mirror. She started slowly taking of her dress till it was just a poodle around her feet. Her silver heels were gone and she was standing in only a black lace bustier. Sirius sucked in a breath. _She looked good!_ Her wild curls were back down and hung on her back in a messy jungle. He removed his eyes from her back and looked at her front in the mirror and his throat suddenly went dry. He saw the way her curves were showed, her breasts looked absolutely perfect and behind the lace he could just see her pink nipples.

What! Was! He! Doing?! He shouldn't look at her like that. He couldn't. He was way too old. She was his godsons best friend. He needed to move away, but was so much harder than it should be to tear his gaze away from her creamy skin, wild curls and gorgeous body, and walk down the hall to his bedroom. Though he kept glancing back, he didn't see the triumphant smile, that filled her face when he left.

He threw himself down on his four poster bed and tried to fall asleep. That simple task was way harder than he thought it would be, it had been a long evening, sleep should come easy, but his mind was concentrated on _not_ to think about her and every time he let go, his mind kept wandering back to what he saw and how it made him feel.

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you still like my story, sorry it took a little longer to update. Please review to let me know what you think and what you would like to happen.**

 **A special thanks to Looneyluvgood55 for her amazing reviews you gave me so much happiness and motivation, this chapter is for you. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Since I have forgotten, just to be sure. I don't own a thing, since I am, unfortunately, not J K Rowling.

 **Chapter four:** Conversations

 _The door creaked open and yellow light from the hallway streamed into my bedroom. A shadow of a woman could be seen on my floor. I lifted my gaze to her pretty feet, up her shapely legs, hips and stomach. I could see she was wearing a black lace bustier, which complimented her lovely breasts and finally my eyes reached her beautiful face. Her eyes were amber flames and I drowned , a small petite mouth and a mane of magnificent wild brown curls framed her face. She looked like a goddess. She made her way towards me with small seductive moments, a small smile played on her face and she licked her pink lips. Her eyes never leaving mine, I could feel my bed weighting down, when she reached it and crawled into my lap, I could feel her heat. Her eyes were deep with a desire, I too, felt burning inside me. A jolt of electricity went trough my body when her sweet soft lips met mine. The kiss was rough, tongues twisting together, bodies grinding against each other with need. Her nails scratched down my arm, making goosebumps spread all over my body. I groaned deep in my throat and grabbed her perfectly soft breasts. Flicking and twisting her nipples, I made her squirm and moan inside my mouth. I bid her earlobe and she shivered. Her hands made a trail down my chest reaching my boxers, where my erection was just waiting to be set free. She began dragging down the elastic and_

Still not quite awake Sirius's hand found his throbbing member and started moving his hand up and down. With more and more frantic movements he worked himself towards a climax. And what a climax. It was ground shaking and white light exploded behind his eyes. When he came down from the high, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't climaxed so hard in years. Fuck! Sirius was drenched in sweat from the dream and the after play, when he realised what he had done. He had masturbated to the thought of Hermione Granger. Hermione fucking Granger... ugly old man. It must be sexual frustration! He hadn't reacted like that since he was a bloody teenager. It must be only that. Frustrating. I had to be.

But if it had been that, then why there a part of him had wished it hadn't been a dream?

 **Hermiones P.O.V**.

The air around the breakfast table was tense. Ron was looking at her all the time and it made her uncomfortable to have his eyes pircing her head. Sirius was clearly avoiding to look at both her and Ron. Every time she tried to chat him up, he gave a quick answer and returned to eating. But when she looked away from him, which was hard, since he always looked _so_ good, especially in a t shirt, where his muscular arms were visible, she could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't a bad feeling, _Ginny must have thought me something_ , and she was glad that she had decided to wear a tight top. It just put her off to know that Ron was in the room too and after last evening, she was pretty confident she knew what he was up to. Nothing good. It didn't help that he clearly was ogling her, even though that top wasn't being worn for him, but rather for that very handsome floor mate of hers.

She downed the last of her tea and made her escape to the library, only to find Ron following her. _I love my life, I really don't want to deal with this._ She frowned and turned to look at him, hands on her hips.

"What is it Ronald?" He squirmed under her stare and fiddled with his hands, looking at his feet.

She tripped her foot and crossed her arms, unpatiencely waiting for him to speak.

"I... uhm... eh..." he managed to get out. She just continued to glare at him, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Please feel free to finish your sentence if you want to, or stop bothering me with your presence. I have reading to do."

Ron sucked in a large breath and mumbled, "Mionepleasemarryme!", in such a hurry, that she couldn't understand a word.

"Excuse me, what? Please repeat yourself."

"Mione... Would you please marry me?"

She just stood shocked and stared at him, even though she had anticipated this to maybe not something quite this intense, but given the situation she should have.

"Mione, please listen. You are perfect and"

"Stop! Just don't continue, you will end up embarrassing yourself. I have no intend of marrying you. In fact I never had. So, leave know with at least some of your dignity intact and find a girl to marry who will actually love you," she spoke softly, cringing at the look of hurt in his eyes when he left.

 **Sirius's P.O.V**

Lunch was even worse than breakfast. He felt incredible guilty, but he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Replaying his dream every time he looked at her. And those amber eyes... filled with desire, her climbing onto his lap, her nails scratching his arms... No, don't go there! Arh! When did his life become this complicated? He really needed to speak to Moony about this. And just as he thought that, the fireplace flashed green and a very flushed looking Remus stumbled out, waving his arms over his head.

"Guys, guys. I'm pregnant! No, i mean you're pregnant. No sorry we're pregnant. Uhg... Dora's pregnant!" Remus beamed filled with nervous energy, that broke the tension that had filled the kitchen.

Sirius jaw fell open along with Ron's. Hermione was the first to stand and ran over to Remus giving him a big hug.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you," her faces filled with almost as much joy as Remus's. He should have known that she would react like that. She was always so caring for others.

Sirius finally got himself together, leaped over and gave Remus a bone crushing hug, while laughing wholeheartedly.

"Uh... A new little maruader Moony. And with Tonks's metamorphosis that is going to be one hell of kid. I'm gonna make that child that greatest prankster ever seen at Hogwarts. Mcgonagall is going to have a heart attack," Sirius exclaimed happily and loudly.

Ron too got on his feet and mumbled his congrats, clearly not in the mood for celebration and left the room. Hermione looked after him worried, but turned her attention to Remus again.

"When is the kid going to be here?" She asked

"Early January. Yes, Dora have been pregnant for about a month already. Since the beginning of May, said the healers. It's too early to say anything about gender."

They kept discussing the kid for a while, until Hermione exused herself, claiming she had some reading to do. When she left the room fell quiet and Remus looked at Sirius with a puzzled expression.

"Sirius, you don't seem entirely well. Is something wrong? You kept avoiding Hermione. Has something happened between the two of you?" He asked concerned.

How was it that the werewolf always seemed to know when something was bothering him? Sirius gulped avoiding Remus's eyes.

"Last night when we where at the ministry ball, I kept looking at her. And all the men who started talking with just made me so angry. And when we got home and I was walking down the hallway, her door wasn't quite closed. I... I saw her undressing, Remus. I couldn't move I was glued to the ground and when I was finally able to move away, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had a rather intense dream and I woke up with an erection. I haven't done that since I was at Hogwarts. What is going on with me?"

Remus just stared at him and started laughing. Sirius looked at him weird, which only made him laugh harder.

"It's not funny!"

Remus was now wiping away tears from his eyes, fell from his chair down the floor and started rolling around in cramps from laughing so hard. After several minutes he lifted himself of the floor and sat back down facing Sirius.

"Padfoot my friend... I think I have a diagnosis for you. You are what is called lovesick."

"What! I am not!" Remus held up his hand silently telling him, to let him finish.

"You are attracted to her?"

"...yes," Sirius mumbled.

"You don't want other men to flirt with her?"

"Hmm"

"And you wish you were the one flirting with her, when you see her with those men?"

"I guess so..." Sirius reluctantly admitted.

"My conclusion is that you like her, simple as that and know if you don't mind I will return to my wife"

Remus got up and left. Something Sirius barely noticed, deep in thought as he was. _Could Remus be right? Was he having a crush on Hermione Granger of all people?_

—

"Dora, I have wonderful news for you!" Remus exclaimed when he was back home.

After some talking a wicked grin spread across his wife's features as she got up and said, "I'm going to the Burrow. Ginny Weasley is Hermiones best friend right?"

To which Remus enthusiasts nodded. Sirius wouldn't know what hit him with those two witches set on matching him with the one and only Hermione Granger.

 _Authors note: Thank you all so much for reading, following and favouriting. It just makes me so happy that people are enjoying my story._

 _A special thanks to Padfott's my man for the review it truly made me happy and kept me motivated._

 _I love hearing what you think of my story, negative or positive, so please leave a review with your thoughts. It would be greatly appreciated._


	5. You're telling me what!

**Chapter five:** You're telling me what?!

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Hermione thundered as she banged open the door to Ginnys room at the Burrow.

Ginny took one look at her frazzled state, with hair bigger than a bush and still in her black silk pyjamas, and started laughing.

"Ginny! Honestly?! What have you done to my underwear?"

Ginny didn't answer, she just crumbled down her bed laughing even harder.

"Why is my comfy cotten underwear gone and replaced by lingerie! It looks so uncomfortable!"

"See... That... Is... The... Problem." Ginny managed to get out in between her cramps, "You are trying to seduce a man and you wear cotten underwear."

Hermione pouted her lips, she didn't like her new underwear, but she could see the point. If she were to match Sirius's handsomeness, she got to put effort from the inside to the outside, not changing completely, but bits here and there.

"And besides it wasn't even my idea in the first place," Ginny continued.

 _Not her idea, who else would know about Sirius and not to mention my underwear._ Hermione spouted a confused look, for once having literally no clue about what was going on.

"Who then?" She asked.

"It was mine," a voice by the sound coming from the door said.

Hermione spun around, with a furious force and stood face to face with a pink haired witch, who was grinning widely.

"Tonks? Why the hell have you got an idea about my bloody underwear!"

"Well, of course I had to do something to help my cousin find a wife," she smirked as if she knew something she wouldn't tell, a look Ginny copied.

"Oh yes, you see. Tonks and I have got this little project, you seem to be a part of which is about marriage," Ginny winked and continued, "And of course the more witches with sharp brains the better, so naturally I told her everything. Thruth to be told she had some interesting news herself. Sirius was jealous at the ministry ball. He didn't like when other men looked at you _and_ saw you undress afterwards." Ginny smirked and looked very pleased by knowing all this.

"Oh, but I already knew he saw me undress. I was going to tell you about the victory, but he has been acting weird around me ever since." Hermione frowned as she thought about the conversations they had had lately.

"He won't even speak to me unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Hermione, you know, I'll have Remus speak to him about that. We can't have your future husband avoiding, because of one embarrassing dream," Tonks changed her hair to a deep purple and left, presumably to talk with her husband.

"Ginny, siriusly, how the actual fuck am I going to get my knickers back?"

Ginny just started laughing again, not answering her question.

"Oh but Mione," she said in a singsong voice," you aren't."

Hermione grumbled a goodbye and left mumbleling about, best friends and uncomfortable underwear.

 **Sirius's P.O.V.**

It had been a very awkward week for the normally unbothered Sirius Black. He was dreams about a woman twenty years his junior and having morning wood every day like a bloody teenager. To make it all better they lived in the same house, on the same floor even, and she seemed pretty keen on making conversation with him. It didn't make it better that she actually seemed hurt, when he turned her down, but he needed to do so, because he knew if he spent any more time in her company, it would only be harder to let her go when had to get married to some bloke that wasn't him. He was way too old and no... it just wasn't going to happen. His stupid crush, already made it hard to think about. He wasn't going to let it evolve and make it even harder. Besides he was never going to get he reven if he tried, so he could just as well give now, as any other day.

However he was ripped out of his deep hole of self pitying, when his favourite werewolf came bustling into his room.

"Padfood!" Remus exclaimed looking kinda angry. What was his problem? He hadn't even done anything. Sirius furrowed his brows confused.

"Get your self together, we are going to have a talk!" He sounded grave and shoot him a dark look.

"What's the problem? I have absolutely no clue whatsoever, about what we ought to talk about."

Sirius sat up in his bed and mentioned for Remus to sit down as well.

"Oh, you bet, you don't have an idea what I'm talking about. You, Sirius, are acting like a real git!"

"About what? I don't recall acting in such way." Sirius was beginning to get an idea about was he was hinting at, but he wasn't about to admit just yet.

"The way you are treating Hermione. I had the impression you liked that girl and now you are completely ignoring her. What are you doing Sirius?"

Sirius looked down avoiding his searching gaze, because he knew what was talking about, he knew he was acting like a jerk and he was sorry, but it would be better for her and him. He didn't want to get hurt and if he spend more time with her and allowe ethics crush to evolve, he knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Sirius," Remus said gently, "I know what you are trying to do, but just think about this... if you don't grab your chance soon, she _will_ be gone, married. For fuck sake Sirius!" Remus ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "You haven't been smitten with a girl, since your early Hogwarts days. Do bloody something about it!"

Sirius just sat there and looked at him, deep in thought.

"I... Remus... I'm too old for her... she deserves someone better... someone younger... I... I'm almost twenty years older than her... she would never want me Remus..."

"Hmf! Too old for her! She is _way_ older than you in spirit. Of the two of you, you are the one acting like twenty year old! Just find out soon if she likes you back or else you will lose her forever!" Remus yelled at the man sitting defeated in the bed, before walking of.

Letting him sit alone to stare at the ceiling and to wonder about his words and hoping that at least, just a little of it made it through his skin. Because if anyone deserved happiness it was those two and if they let go neither of them would ever be truly happy. Remus was actually surprised Sirius hadn't seen her sooner, but then again maybe he had, but just hadn't let himself realise it...

 _I'm so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I had this sick writers block and only today has my muse returned to me and let me give you another chapter. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading, following and favouriting my story. A special thanks to Looneyluvgood55 for another lovely review, your excitement makes me so very happy and helps keep me motivated, when my imagination had decided to fly a trip out my window._


	6. A very Potter wedding

**Chapter six:** A very Potter wedding

Harry was pacing the floor in his fitted black muggle tuxedo, while Sirius, who was wearing a red velvet muggle suit jacket and black trousers, looked at him with a bemused face, slightly grinning as Harry frowned. Who would have known how much of a nerve wreck one could be at ones own wedding.

"You know Harry. Ginny probably isn't going to like if her soon to be husband, passed out from nerves or pulled out all his hair," Sirius joked.

Harry just looked at him deadpanned, way to frazzled to understand such a thing as joking. Sirius put up his hands in mock defeat, when Harry brain finally figured out he was being insulted and shoot a glare his godfathers way. Still Sirius had the nerve to continue, the situation was just too good to let slide.

"You are even _more_ nervous than your dad was and I didn't think that to be possible..." Sirius stared out the window as if he had just uncovered an extremely interesting new theory.

Harry scoffed and used his last minutes as an unwed man pacing back and forth in the little waiting room, while Sirius definitely was _not_ thinking about one certain curly haired witch.

Their silence was however ruined when a werewolf opened the door with a huge grin on his scarred face, sandy hair hanging loosely in front of his blue eyes.

"It's tiiiime!" Remus singsonged, before moving away from the room gesturing for Harry and Sirius to follow him trough the stone corridor and into the church. It was located in Godric's Hollow and the same churc in which James and Lily were buried. It had been Harry's only requirement apart from not wanting any reporters anywhere near the wedding. It was build in gray granite on the top of a hill, it was not very big, but when you saw the insides it didn't matter. The big windows on both sides of the aisle were made from glass in different colours, making the church look like it was filled with rainbows dancing across the guests when they moved. The alter was made of beautiful white marble with a stern, but happy looking Kingsley Schaklebold in midnight blue dress robes. The sight of him made Harry relax, his shoulders relieved from some tension and a smile lit up his face at the sight of all his friends and family, who were gathered to celebrate this new chapter in his life. Remus left them standing at the alter with Ron in his sky blue dress robes to sit next to Tonks, who now had a small baby bump and were smiling happily at her husband, silver rings on both of their fingers. (No, silver didn't hurt werewolves, contrary to popular belief). Sirius felt his heart swell with fatherly pride at seeing James son, standing were he once stood himself, also, ironically waiting to marry a redheaded woman. After mere minutes the music started Luna Lovegood came flowing in wearing some sort of purple dress that looked like the designer had taking random thing within an arms range and just trew it onto the dress. It wasn't ugly, it actually fit her quite well. It was just, well,so very Luna, striking in an odd way.

The next person moving down the aisle was Hermione and Sirius was lost. She was wearing a flowing purple dress that almost reached the ground with an empire waist and a heart neckline. Her brown curly hair was in an elegant updo on the top of her head. It was like everything else was zoomed out, he could only see her. He was drinking in every part of her features, her smouldering of freckles over her nose, those small pink lips and the dark lashes around her eyes. Her eyes, those warm amber eyes never once leaving his making him get lost and never wanting to find his way out. In fact he was so lost that he almost missed the fact that Ginny had gone out the doors on her fathers arm. He looked away from Hermione to focus on the beautiful young woman his godson was marrying. The ceremony was sweet, you could truly tell how much the young people loved each other. Still he found his eyes glancing at Hermione all the time.

 **Hermiones P.O.V.**

The wedding party was as big and fun as you would suspect, when it were a Weasley wedding. Hermione found herself now dancing with Sirius, twirling around to the music under the ceiling charmed to look like the midnight sky, the stars twinkling bright. She had had her share of the magnificent elf wine and was a bit past tipsy. Sirius seemed to be under the influence of liquid courage as well. She didn't really pay attention to anything going on around them, only that she finally felt his strong arms around her. He was sporting a goofy grin, but she couldn't really blame him, knowing that she probably had one on her face too. He lifted her up and swung her around to the upbeat song currently playing. Hermione didn't recognise the song, which meant it was probably a wizard one. Her face flushed a bit red, when he drew her a bit nearer than before the lift and some of her hair had fallen out of the fancy undo Ginny had insisted to make. What can you say? Those curls just weren't meant to be restricted in a hairstyle. Suddenly in the middle of a twirl the music stopped and not sound could be heard. It was like the whole party suddenly was present again, as everybody at once started talkimg and searching for the source of the abrupt interruption. Slowly every eye in the room settled on the clearly very drunk Ronald Weasley trying to get onto the stage where the band had played earlier that night. Sirius shot her a confused look as if to say; "Do you know what he is doing?" Hermione just shook her head no and focused her gaze back on Ron. Her brows were furrowed, for some reason she just knew this wasn't going to end well and that feeling had nothing to do with the fact that Ron just puked down his fancy sky blue dress robes. He stumbled his way towards the microphone and tapped it, sending a screeching sound out to the assembly of wizards and witches, making all of them flinch. Hermione was trying to figure out what he could possibly be trying to to, when he opened up his mouth and spoke, actually way clearer than she thought was possible with the way he was acting.

"Hallo everyone! I'm Ron Weasley!" he shouted, "I won't take much of your time, I just have one thing to say. There is this witch, who are bloody brilliant and look like a goddess when she is angry."

Ginny shot Hermione a worried look. She had picked up on the way Ron seemed to act more awkward than normally when around Hermione and asked her about it. Hermione was reluctant to tell her at first, she would not want him to go tell everyone about her failed proposal if the roles had been switched, but after some digging Ginny came to the conclusion herself without Hermione even telling her and now the looks she sent her told Hermione that this was going in exactly the direction Hermione prayed and hoped it wasn't.

"Because of this new law, I have made up my mind, I just can't see her with everyone else," Ron looked directly at her, _Oh bugger!_ "So will you Hermione Jean Granger to me the honour of being mine forever? Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt like a deer caught in the headlines, everybody had turned to look at her with expression ranging from embarrassed(Ginny and Harry), to sappy (She would swear she heard someone sigh), to nervous and anticipating, and, for some reason Sirius looked downright furious.

She was aware that she had stood with her mouth gaping like a fish for quite some time and when it finally reached her brain what was actually happening, it was like something clicked and her face, still flushed from the dance, became flushed with fury. How dare he do this to her? Now she would look like the evil one, Rita Skeeter sure would have a field day. Ron stared at her wide eyed waiting for her to answer his question. She was practically shaking once she got some blasted words out her gritted teeth to break the loaded silence.

"No!"

Nothing less, nothing more, it was all that was needed. She knew that if she first started ranting then she wouldn't be able to stop and he didn't deserve that. With an apolitically look at Harry and Ginny she apperated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

 **Disclaimer since I always forget, I own nothing in this story.**

 _Thank you all for sticking with me. Every follow and favourite make my day, but what truly is the most motivating is reviews. So please use those few extra seconds to hit the review button, positive or negative please tell me what you think. More reviews means quicker updates and don't we all want that?_

 _If you have any recommendations or ideas for this story, please do tell. Or an idea for a new title for the story, I think the one currently on is shite._

 _And sorry for the chapter title, I just couldn't help my self :))_


	7. We need to talk!

**Chapter seven:** We need to talk!

Hermione appeared at the doorstep of Grimmauld place number 12, with hair still cracking with magic from her anger and frustration. She stepped inside the dark house, where no sound could be heard. It was only her and her erratic breathing. She was all alone. A heavy weight settled on her shoulders. _She was all alone._ What if she would always be alone? Sure, she would get married, but without any love at all, how would she cope? There was no guarantee that Sirius would want to marry her. What if Ron had been her only chance for a somewhat successful marriage? Sure she wasn't romantically interested in him, but he would be a safe choice for a safe and happy life. She might not love him as anything but a brother, but she knew he would be a fantastic father. Still she just couldn't do that to him, take away his chance of finding a woman who could love him right.

She had a feeling of looming doom, so she went to library for the first time in a long time not to read and gather information, but to forget. Forget every problem and inconvenience and to get good old plain utterly wasted.

She walked on the dark wooden floor between the bookshelves looking for an old silver globe in the corner furthest away from the door. Two black leather wingback chairs stood facing the globe. She took a deep breath and pushed an almost invisible button on Germany. This caused the top to open revealing a couple of dusty bottles of Ogdens firewhiskey. She grabbed one, popped the cork of and took a swing, the amber liquid burning its way down her throat. Another swing and a numb warm started to spread throughout her body. Another, everything were starting to get dizzy and fuzzy. Another, the numb feeling reached her brain and she no longer remembered why she started drinking in the first place. Another, she started sopping, because everything in her life was difficult, even though right now she didn't remember the specifics. Another, she started laughing hysterically. Another, she was suddenly tired, her eyelids heavier than ever before. Another the deep red carpet seemed like a nice place to lay. She laid down and fell asleep with a tight grip on the bottle.

 **Sirius P.O.V.**

No one knew how to act after Hermione left, they were just staring awkwardly at each other, not sure how to proceed until Ron took a swing of the bottle in his hand and yelled; "What the hell", before turning the music back on and starting dancing. That broke the tension and soon most people were dancing. At least Ron didn't seem too broken over the rejection if the big smile on his face as he danced was any indication. Maybe he was just too drunk to really comprehend what had happened? As long as he was happy, Sirius was happy not having to deal with the tension between his two remaining roommates.

Sirius looked around to catch Harry's eyes to check if he was alright, but when he too was on the dance Sirius shrugged and went to sit down by one of the tables outside the dance floor. He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to check if Hermione was alright too. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself and felt so bad for wanting to leave his godsons wedding to check a girl he had a crush on. But as the night continued, his worry grew and approximately an hour after Ron's stunt he excused himself and left.

When he found her laying in the library his breathing became more controlled. She hadn't been in her bedroom and he must admit he had started to panic just a tinie tiny bit, by the thought that she might not want to ever come back to Grimmauld. Granted he didn't hold that much love for the dark place, but without her in it he realised it would be even more cold than when his parents were still alive. Without her sweet voice to fill the house, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear living there. Sirius picked her up very gently, trying not to startle her. He carried her all the way to her room, where he laid her on her bed, placed a hangover potion on her bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to bed himself.

Hermiones P.O.V.

Hermione felt horrible. Ugh, this was exactly why she tried to avoid getting too drunk. When she opened her eyes and saw a sober up potion on her bedside table, she sent a silent prayer to whatever angel whom had placed it there. She downed the liquid and felt the fog in her head clear. Oh, no. Last night. Ron. Oh poor Ron. She needed to apologise and explain in more detail why she had rejected him. Sure he could be a right bit, but she wasn't about to let the stupid marriage law rip her and one of her best friends apart. Getting dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a light blue t-shirt, she made her way downstairs to see both her remaining roommates, now that Harry had left to live with Ginny, sitting at the kitchen table eating in silence. Ron looked quite sheepish upon seeing her and Sirius's eyes held nothing but concern.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and said at the exact same time as Ron.

"We need to talk."

"The library?" She supplied.

"Sure," Ron got up and followed her up the stairs and into the Black family library.

They sat down on the couch and started speaking.

"Look Ron-"

"Hermione I'm-"

They shared a quick laugh that served to ease the tension that had built between them. Ron made a gesture with his hand encouraging her to speak first. She took a deep breath and started her troughly reviewed monologue.

"Ron, I'm sorry I have been so blunt with you about this whole marriage law thing. I haven't given you any explanation what so ever about my actions towards you. I'm just not right for you. We are best friends and I love you dearly _like a brother_ , I don't want to see you hurt or stuck in a loveless marriage. Or at least stuck in marriage with a person who doesn't feel the right kind of love for you. You are one of my best and oldest friends and I truly want you to be happy. I'm sure whoever will marry you, will have the honour of having the most amazing husband and father, they could have ever dreamed about. I just know that you wouldn't get that with me and I could never do that to you."

Somewhere in the middle of her speech tears had started forming in her eyes and her voice was slightly blurred at the end. It just felt so good to get it all off her chest. To know that Ron knew why she just couldn't marry him.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I promise I will always be your friend and I'm so sorry that I have made this law harder than it had had to be. It's just some irrational part of me never let go of my school crush and I felt like I had to try. I would never get another chance, we are getting married and that's a lifetime thing. Honestly it scared me, what if we would've worked now? I couldn't let you go without at least trying one last time."

He flinched.

"Apparently two last times. The wedding, sorry I was drunk and I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of all those people. I don't want you to have a miserable life with some stranger and thought that even though I knew deep inside that you could never love like I need to be loved, I wanted to try. I don't want you hurt and marriage to me could protect you from... I don't being completely broken. I see now that it would have never worked, at least not well. We fight way too often to raise a family together. I know you will be a wonderful mother when you find the right person."

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione sobbed openly now and flung herself into his arms for a hug, " I'm so glad we cleared the air."

Ron cleared his throat nervously, his gaze flicking around the room.

"Um... Hermione..."

She sat back up and focused on his face which held the expression of when he did something incredibly stupid and needed her help to get him out of his mess.

"What is it Ron?," her eyes were slightly narrowed.

Ron gulped and said in one go; "You see, I wanted a fair chance so might have made sure you didn't get any letters from people that was about proposal and the law."

He looked down, but could still feel the rise of Hermione's magic in the air. She took a deep breath to steady herself. They had just made up and she really didn't want more drama.

"You go fetch those letters immediately and then you leave me alone. I don't want to be mad at you, so please give me some space to calm down again." She was breathing heavily, restraining herself from hexing him so bad he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

"I'm so so so so sorry Mione, I swear I shouldn't have done that." With that as his parting words he quickly scrambled out of the library and returned with the letters.

"Sorry," he said one last time before running off to god knows where. She really couldn't bother to care right now, she had letters to read and from the sight of it more than a hundred. How many of these were proposals?

 _A new chapter, finally! Probably the last one before New Years. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review to tell me what you thought those are my fuel, when my muse needs a push._

 _A special thanks to_ _ **Gatoryn**_ _for continued support, you are the best!_


	8. Letters and their aftermath

**Chapter eight:** Letters and their aftermath.

 _I can't deal with these alone. I need help. Ginny! I'll Floo her right now._ Hermione got up and closed the doors to the library. She didn't want to be disturbed in her quest. She threw some Floo Powder in the fire and called out;

"Potter residence!"

A moment later her head was in the fireplace of the newlyweds kitchen and she was looking at a Harry with even messier than usual hair and a surprised look on his face.

"Hi Mione, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Harry, actually I was hoping to speak with Ginny. Could you go fetch her?"

"I take this is some kind a girl talk that with things I don't want to know about my best friend at all, right?"

Harry scratched his neck and continued, "Luna is here too, she and Ginny were cleaning the auras in our rooms or something like that. You don't mind her coming too?"

"No not at all. It might be better if there is more people I can talk with actually. Now Potter, go get them for me!", demanded from her place in the fireplace.

Harry got up and ran to the room he knew the girls to be in and returned only a minute later. He didn't stick around in the kitchen though, he left mumbling something about "girl talk", "too much information" and "Miones sexlife" looking horrified.

The fierce redhead and her airy blond friend came through the door and immediately attacked. Or Ginny did Luna just looked at her and stopped the endless stream of questions coming from her friend, that Hermione had no chance at answering, with:

"So Hermione. Have you opened the letters yet?"

"Ugh, no. I just got them and I really don't want to open them alone. Besides it's been too long since we hung out. And no Gin your wedding doesn't count, sorry for running away like that."

Ginny looked throughly confused. That was the thing with Luna, sometimes she just knew what happened and you could easily get lost in a conversation, if no one explained what she was referring to.

"It's quite alright Mione. Which letters?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it's proposals," answered Hermione.

"Why did you get them now? Seems like a weird time, the law was released ages ago."

"That is something you ought to ask your youngest brother about. But won't you two please come in here and help me?" She sounded quite desperate.

"That's the reason I was at Ginnys today, we are going to help you. I knew we would be needed," answered Luna for both of them.

Hermiones face broke into a big smile and she was immediately relieved, "Great, see you soon then."

With that she removed her face from the fireplace and watched the girls come through shortly after. Ginny took one look at the pile of letters and promptly uttered: "We need Tonks, 'cause there's way too many for us to check today."

"I already called Tonks, she's coming in five minutes," Luna sounded like it was obvious that Tonks was already on her way.

"Technically her last name is Tonks-Lupin now, but great that you arranged that Luna."

Hermione had stopped being surprised by Luna actions years ago.

"Don't start calling me Nymphadora now, _that_ would end our friendship," came a voice from behind them.

Ginny and Hermione both jumped about half a meter into the air, while Luna wasn't bothered at all.

"Tonks! Welcome to my "Opening letters from potential husbands party" the more the merrier. This day have been emotional enough so far, I just want this over with and figured I would at least prefer not to be alone," said Hermione a bit tiredly.

"Now, Hermione we will have none of that sour attitude!" demanded Ginny, before breaking into a big smile, "imagine how nice it is to have this many", She gestured to the pile of letters on the floor," admirers."

Hermione laughed at the dreamy look on her face, before sitting down and opening the first letter.

"Cormac McLaggen. This is off to a great start, should have known though. He's definitely in the never a chance in hell pile," she remarked dryly.

The three others joined her on the floor and started opening letters and reading names out loud.

"Zacharias Smith"

"Terry Boot"

"Gregory Goyle"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy really? He hates me," Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Remember you have status as a war hero, with you by his side he would be redeemed," reasoned Ginny.

"Wrackspurts were always flocking around him in school, especially when you were around, you know," said Luna.

"Now this is just getting weird," said Tonks with a disgusted expression on her face, " you got one from Malfoy senior too."

"Whoa, that _is_ weird!", Hermione remarked, "I will never understand purebloods. He goes straight to the hell no pile. You know what, put both on them over there."

 **Sirius's P.O.V**.

Ron came back from the library in a hurry, his completion matching his hair, but he seemed relieved. That was lucky, there had been enough tension lately in Sirius's house for his liking. The only tension he wanted in his home from now on was sexual tension. If it was between him and Hermione, that is. He was kinda curious about what she had talked with Ron about, but he assumed it had to do with the events at the wedding. Maybe he ought to go check on her, just to make sure she was all right? Yeah he would that, but maybe... he looked down at his grey sweatpants and wrinkled his nose. Those spots, he didn't even know what half of them where. He would definitely chance his clothes first.

Dressed in black ripped jeans and a wine red T-shirt he made his way to the library, where he assumed she would be. What he wasn't prepared for however was the different voices he could hear speaking in there. They were reading names out loud. What for? Those names were of extremely powerful men. Only men... only. ONLY MEN! The law? Of course why wouldn't she have a shitload of proposals, she was gorgeous. Beautiful, a goddess, smarter than the whole population. He sighed, before a panicked look hit his face. So many powerful and handsome men, so many offers. What would she ever chose him? He was just an old ex-convict. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He couldn't lose her, he hadn't had feelings for anybody in years. Unless you counted desire. He had to do something. Anything. Moony! Moony always had the best ideas,when his brain stopped working properly.

Dashing down the stairs in a hurry, he completely forgot why he went to library in the first place. The only thought his brain seemed to be able to comprehend were _Get to Moony!._ So he did just that.

Coming through the fireplace unannounced was, in hindsight, probably not the best idea, Sirius mused as he stood drenching wet in the Lupins' kitchen. How could he have known that Remus would drop a bucket off dirty water on him in chock? Glaring at the werewolf, who was now roaring with laughter, he shook himself like a dog. Sirius scowled.

"What did you do that for?"

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, other than the fact that an unknown person came trough the Floo to my house? Constant vigilance and all that."

Sirius continued to brood for a while muttering in a dark voice, until seemingly a switch went on in his head and his panic mode was back, full force. He started rambling;

"Hermione, letters, _men,_ proposals, power, suitors, not me, not good enough, need to do something!"

Remus wrinkled his brows as he tried to understand Sirius's rambling.

"Padfoot, slow down and tell me what happened."

Remus got no reaction, Sirius just started pacing the little kitchen.

"Padfoot! PADFOOT! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius stopped in the middle of a step, finally registering that someone was trying to communicate with him, he took a deep breath and explained what he had heard outside of the library.

"Well what I gather from that my dear friend," stated Remus, "is that you need to step your game the hell up. You don't want to lose her to... did you say you heard the name Malfoy? You're a marauder for Merlins sake!"

Sirius seemed to live up a bit as he listened to Moonys response.

"Right. You're right. I'm a marauder," Sirius puffed out his chest a little, his voice slowly gaining power, "I'm a marauder! Hell yes, I'll woo her marauders stile! I can do that!"

"That's my boy! Now go get her!" Remus said in an amused voice.

Sirius choose to ignore the fact it had sounded rather like Remus had talked to a dog in his last comment and simply thanked him, before leaving trough the fireplace, earning a wink from the other marauder the second before he was gone. Oh, yes. The marauders were back in plotting mode. Things were sure to get interesting now.

 _Oh, I cannot wait to write next chapter. Just gotta get some good ideas first. How do one Sirius Black go about wooing a girl, that is more than a shag? I'll have to figure that out._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will take the time to review. It means so much to me._

 _To Guest reviewer: I feel kinda stupid, should have realised that each couple would have to have at least three children for the law to actually be effective. Ups._

 _To guest reviewer Fast Frank: I'm glad you could understand the meaning of that. It's always lovely hearing my readers comments._

 _Foreverkate: Hey! I updated!_


End file.
